


Hungry eyes

by Dunn



Category: Blur (Band), Heathers (1988)
Genre: 80s, Anxiety, M/M, Party, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunn/pseuds/Dunn
Summary: The story of English teenagers in the 80s and the love, that wasn't acceptable in public.A GraMon story.Enjoy!





	Hungry eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, it's just a fanfiction with bits of reality. Action is set in 1986.
> 
> I don't own most of the characters I use in this story. They are changed for its purposes. Let me show how (without spoilers):
> 
> Damon Albarn looks the same, he's 18 years old.
> 
> Graham Coxon is 17.
> 
> Christian Slater is here an 18-year-old and he's British, he's also basically Jason Dean (Heathers) with different name.
> 
> Dave Rowntree is 18, I obviously needed to change that.
> 
> Noel may or may not be Gallagher, no one knows...
> 
> That's all I can tell you now. I hope you will enjoy my story, mates. Let's get it started!

**The one with boiling water and wild animals**

Water was boiling, more aggresively with every second but it hadn't reached the temperature of 100°C yet, Graham was sure about it. However it was frustrating for him enough to stand there and make pancakes with that truly devilish kettle. It made him really anxious that something's going to happen and he must turn off the gas when the thing starts whistling but he wasn't sure exactly when that would occur. He felt weird with that and he didn't want to feel that way but he just wasn't able to.

Tea was done, pancakes were done. 

Graham could finally sigh in relief. He was expecting his friend, Dave to come. When the guest was half an hour late, Graham decided to call him and see if he's alright.

 -Hello, um, Dave...

-Oh, my dear, Dave's not home. He's at his best friend's party, at Noel's, if you want to reach him sweetie. Have a good day.

-Thank you, goodbye. 

He couldn't believe what he had just heard."Is that truth? Maybe it's a joke and he's on his way here? He always told me, that I'm his best matr. Oh my God, what if it's not true? It cannot be! His mother must have taken it wrong. Wrong naming of a function. In her opinion everyone is her son's best friend, that can happen. I have nothing to worry about. Absouletely nothing. Or maybe he didn't want me to know that he won't come... And he was too afraid to face the truth... Nooo, it doesn't sound like Dave at all. He's really polite and I always appreciate it a lot. But what if... No! I can't think of that. Did he... forgot about me? Or abandoned for some party? No, that is not possible. I need to relax and stop thinking about it."

He got really anxious. He felt an attack coming that he wasn't ready for. He always wasn't ready. But it went slightly better than the other ones and he just ended up sitting on the couch without moving, thinking over every mistake that he made in his life. That's how seventeen-year-old Graham Coxon spent his afternoon.

That Friday went different for Damon Albarn. He and his best mate came to the big party thrown by the famous-infamous Noel. Albarn wasn't really in mood for partying because of the recent break up but when the man of the house started to pour alcohol, he stopped thinking about a bad day and became wild on the dancefloor. He was known to be a party beast after injecting substances to his blood system. He was dancing with some German girl from the student exchange, she was glued to him and the music was pumping loudly. All the problems sinking in the oceans of percentages.

 On the other hand Christian Slater occupied his usual place on the couch, just watching all those people getting crazy, like animals in a zoo when you put something in their assholes. He was, what like he liked to call himself, "The Great Observator of The Reality He Is Living In" or just "The Great Observator", as no one even wanted to call him that. So he just observed the behaviour of the teenagers feeling free and unseen. Still, he saw them. And he took notes to himself. Those conclusions just left him wanting to kill himself. To be true, he hated that world, he couldn't put up with the commercialization and he just couldn't stand the 80s. Either him or the whole world would go down. He fought that constant battle in his head, in a meahwhile Damon took the not-very-pretty girl he just danced with upstairs. Yes, he wanted to make love. With her? No. With anyone? Yes. So they almost crawled to the first bedroom they had found and started kissing passionately, going like that to bed. They did it quickly, the girl seemed to be experienced in that matter. Albarn immediately fell asleep, then she sneaked out of his hug and went downstairs to enjoy the party. 

Christian smirked as he had sensed what was going on between them and poured himself more of that cheap wine.

The night passed and the next day started to peek through the curtains when the boy woke up, so he was the first one to experience the aftermath of the event. People lying on the floor, next to the glasses of unfinished substances, cuddling with another ones who they had barely known before that last evening. A broken bowl of salty crisps, spilled drinks, clothes and many things he didn't want to name - it all looked so peacefully when not in use. He took out his camera and started filming. Christian always did so mostly for memories and also to warn the future youth, because he probably won't be able to do it himself.

 Graham woke up with a headache. He slept ten hours. "Oh my God, what in the world?", he thought and got up quickly to do something not to waste that day. Coxon used to be an early bird but lately the boy had trouble with sleeping. Also, he got those awful, realistic dreams. He groaned at the memories of them and walked slowly to make himself some breakfast. 

-Damon. Damon! Wake up, you little bastard! - Christian tried to wake up his mate, without succiding - Dames! For God's sake... Dames! 

Christian started pinching him. He wanted them to leave the house before anyone would get up and start recollecting memories of last night. He wished they were invisible and forgotten. Finally Albarn opened his eyes. Still he had some fog in them but when Slater pinched him twice stronger than before, it was all gone. The boy whimpered and started getting up slowly. Christian took his hand and dragged him all the way outside. They were safe, thank God.

-Dames, come on, let's drink some coffee. I think my dad's at work or somwhere, I don't really give a fuck about it- he offered. 

-Mhm, sounds cool - Damon mumbled with a sleepy look on his face. He indeed looked very tired. 

In fact they were both tired and just wanted to get some caffeine.


End file.
